Tease
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: A jealous Roman Reigns gets back at his girlfriend for flirting with her ex. Roman Reigns/Randy Orton/OC ONESHOT


Julia looked down the busy hallway and smirked as she listened to Roman and Seth talking about video games like always. She shook her head and adjusted against the wall and leaned to hug Roman and whispered to him, "I'm going to head to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No love I'm good just hurry back," he stated giving her a playful slap on her butt. Julia shook her head and headed down the busy hall, WrestleMania weekend was always crazy but this one seemed a lot crazier than the ones she had been part of in the past. Especially since Roman would be going one on one with The Rock. Just the thought of the match put a smile on her face.

"Hey Sexy," she heard a voice say and she turned and smirked eying Randy Orton out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi Randal," she says and smirks at the look on his face. Her and Randy had dated before her and Roman started to date a year and a half ago and her and Randy still playfully flirted every once and a while, Roman always teased her about it but deep down it bugged him. Even though he knew that she and Randy had remained friends.

"So Reigns looking forward to his match?" he asks leaning closer to Julia and pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I've never seen him so happy before," she smirks looking up at him and pokes his chest, "You jealous you didn't get a special match this year? I mean Punk vs. Austin … Reigns vs. Rock?" she laughs.

Randy groans and he leans looking at her, "Oh yeah and I'm stuck with Orton vs. Cena … again," he groans. "They can't ever give me a good match," he chuckles. "Well tell Reigns good luck," he winks and gives her a small hug before heading out after grabbing a bottle of water.

"What the hell was that?" Roman asked she didn't have to turn around to figure that Roman was pissed.

"Nothing Rom we were just talking,"

"You know that's bullshit. I leave you alone for a few minutes and Orton's all over you," he states pointing his finger in her face.

She slaps his hand away, "Fuck Roman you fucking know me and Randy are just friends,"

"Since when do you run around hugging your guy friends?"

She groaned and shakes her head and leans and looks at Roman, "You know we were talking about your match he said for me to tell you he wishes you luck … but whatever," she states her sass coming out strong.

Roman wraps his arms around her and he pulls her back roughly and turns her around and places his lips onto hers roughly. "We're going to head back to the hotel and I'm going to show you that you belong to me, got it?"

Julia felt Roman's lips kissing hers roughly and she moans loudly into his lips and smirks, "Mmm got it," she stated placing a hand on the bulge in his jeans that already formed. Roman took her hand roughly and the two of them headed out and to the hotel.

Roman didn't waste any time as they got onto the elevator at the hotel. He pulled her into him roughly and shoved one of his large hands up into her shirt and rubbed each of her breasts roughly causing her to groan. He ripped the front of the bra not wasting any time so he could get it opened. His other hand moved down into her shorts and he shoved as many fingers into her pussy that he could fit. He moved them and out as quickly as he could the elevator now filled with the sweet and hot aroma of her juices. The sound of her juices squishing between his fingers was music to his ears as he watched her face contort into the face she always got when she came.

"Come for me you little slut," he cooed moving his fingers quicker with harder pressure. He heard each ding as the elevator got higher and closer to their floor and he felt Julia's pussy convulse around his fingers as he continued to relentlessly pump his fingers deep inside her. He felt her squirting all over his fingers and he moved them even quicker, "was Randy able to make you squirt?" he asked smirking as he removed his hand and kissed her powerfully.

She decided to play along with Roman's game as she leaned into him as the elevator doors opened. "Yes actually," she smirked, "but unlike some man he could do it both ways,' she stated giving him a wink and rubbing a hand over his bulge as they walked towards their hotel room. Roman slammed the door and he pushed her into the door, his hands practically ripping her clothes off.

"Oh I'm going to punish you for saying that you little tease," he stated letting his teeth graze over her ear lobe as he worked on removing his clothes. Julia leaned and pushed his black tank top over his head and she pulled his hair bringing him closer to her. Her hand moved to his dick and she rubbed it hard and fast and smirked as Roman slapped her hand away.

His hands moved to her ass as he lifted her up. He held her in place and moved his dick up inside her as he remained in a standing position. His dick entered her completely with ease as he thrusts slowly inside her. Julia thought his dick felt even bigger as he leaned her into the hotel's wall for support. His dick was so deep inside her she could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust, the speed he was moving inside her made her get even wetter and Roman could feel her juices running down his dick and even down his thighs.

"You're so fucking wet you little slut," he states his hand smacking her ass hard causing her to moan loudly and pull his hair even harder.

"Oh yeah well it could be wetter … you ass," she states digging her nails into his back as they both grinded into each other slowly keeping their rhythm.

Julia threw her head back slamming her head into the hotel's wall as Roman continued to fuck her hard and fast. He placed her on the carpet of the hotel room floor and pulled her by the waist bringing her to him before turning her and pulling her back to him. His dick entered her quickly from behind and Julia braced herself against the wall as her legs felt wet below her from all her juices. She moaned loudly and felt her legs get tingly and numb. His hands held her to him as he rubbed her breasts, his dick moving quickly inside her. The slapping noise echoing off the walls of the hotel as he gripped her hips and entered her furiously, his jaw muscles clinching as he felt his dick spurting cum deep inside her pussy. Julia gripped Roman's hands as she cried out in pure ecstasy as she began to squirt all over his dick. He pulled from her and pulled her around to face him.

"Now that's what I'm fucking talking about," she smirks. Her arms wrapping around Roman as her legs nearly gave out below her.

Roman smirks, "Glad you're mine now?" he asks placing tiny kisses onto her shoulder.

"Mmm," she states and smirks, "Sure am," she says as he lifts her and carries her towards the restroom.


End file.
